Anna (Shrek) (film)
A female parody of Shrek by Trent’s gang. Cast *Shrek - Anna (Frozen) *Donkey - Elsa (Frozen) *Fiona (Human) - Amanda Seyfried *Fiona (Ogre) - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Dragon - Mushu (Mulan) *Lord Farquaad - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Gingy - Laura Carrot (VeggieTales) *Thelonious - Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) *Three Blind Mice - Giggles, Petunia, and Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Three Little Pigs - Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, and Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Big Bad Wolf - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Pinocchio - Zoe (Sesame Street) *Peter Pan - Tooth (Rise of the Guardians) *Tinker Bell - herself *Magic Mirror - Karen the Computer (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cinderella - herself *Snow White - herself *The Seven Dwarfs - Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Spike *Monsieur Hood - Shiela Broflovski (South Park) *Merry Men - Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Heidi Turner, and Tammy Warner (South Park) Other casts *Papa Bear - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Mama Bear - Panda (Tekken) *Baby Bear - Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Donkey's Old Owner - Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Witch - Glitch (The Real Story of Humpty Dumpty (1990)) *Guard who breaks witch's broom - One of the guards from Tangled *Couple of children from "The Old Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" - Frieda and Violet (Peanuts) *Witches - Winnie, Mary, and Sarah Sanderson (Hocus Pocus) *Fairy Godmothers - Flora, Fauna, and Merywether (Sleeping Beauty) *Duloc Dolls - It's a Small World ''Dolls *Pied Piper - Kevin (''Up) *Mister Geppetto - Gina (Sesame Street) *Bird Fiona sings to - Woodstock (Peanuts) Scenes *Part 1 - Opening Credits *Part 2 - The Flying Singing Snow Queen *Part 3 - The Odd Sisters *Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors *Part 5 - Lady Mother Gothel/Karen the Computer *Part 6 - Welcome to Duloc *Part 7 - Princesses Are Like Onions *Part 8 - Crossing the Bridge *Part 9 - Facing Off Mushu *Part 10 - Rescuing Amanda *Part 11 - Escaping Mushu *Part 12 - Anna Removes her Pink Ranger Outfit *Part 13 - Making Camp *Part 14 - Under the Stars *Part 15 - At Gothel's Place/Amanda's Bird Song/Make Up *Part 16 - Madame Sheila Broflovski *Part 17 - Heading to Duloc "My Beloved Toony" *Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner *Part 19 - Elsa Discovers the Actress's Secret *Part 20 - Sunrise/Gothel's Proposal/Wedding Preparation ("Hallelujah") *Part 21 - that’s what friends a for *Part 22 - The Wedding/The Sunset *Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happily Ever After ("I'm a Believer") *Part 24 - End Credits Gallery anna_3088.png|Anna as Shrek Elsa-the-snow-queen-profile.jpg|Elsa as Donkey Amanda-seyfried secret1.jpg|Amanda Seyfried as Fiona (Human) (she shows her tummy in the mirror segment and when singing to the exploding bird only) Sassy Jasmine WDW.jpg|Jasmine as Fiona Mushu in Mulan II.jpg|Mushu as Dragon Mother Gothel in Tangled.jpg|Mother Gothel as Lord Farquaad Laura1.jpg|Laura Carrot as Gingy Xiaoyu TTT2 close.jpg|Ling Xiaoyu as Thelonious Giggles (pic).png|Giggles, Petunia (Amulet).jpg|Petunia, FlakyZ.png|and Flaky as the Three Blind Mice Clarabelle, Minnie, and Daisy.jpg|Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle as the Three Little Pigs Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi as the Big Bad Wolf Zoe (Sesame Street).jpg|Zoe as Pinocchio Toothiana.png|Tooth as Peter Pan Tinkerbell-the-pirate-fairy-9.8.jpg|Tinker Bell Karen.png|Karen as the Magic Mirror Cinderella redesign (closeup1).jpg|Cinderella Snow White in Sofia the First.jpg|Snow White Pony friends.png|Twilight Sparkle and her Pony friends... Spike-2.png|...and Spike as the Seven Dwarfs Sheila Broflovski.jpeg|Sheila Broflovski as Monsieur Hood Wendy Testaburger.png|Wendy Testaburger, 2-436.png|Bebe Stevens New-heidi.png|Heidi Turner Tammy-warner-0.png|and Tammy Warner as Merry Men Rebecca Cunningham in TaleSpin.jpg|Rebbeca as Papa Bear Panda_T71.jpg|Panda as Mama Bear Molly Cunningham.jpg|Molly Cunningham as Baby Bear Princess_Luna_ID_S5E04.png|Luna as Donkey's Old Owner Glitch.png|Glitch as Witch th5ILT0G6J.jpg|One of the guards as Guard who breaks witch's broom 4ed460b800dc21e9327af541a3abff35.jpg|Frieda thUQ6W34IK.jpg|and Violet as the couple of children from "The Old Woman Who Lives in a Shoe Sanderson-Sisters-From-Hocus-Pocus.jpg|Winnie, Mary, and Sarah Sanderson as Witches FloraFaunaMerryweather.jpg|Flora, Fauna and Merrywheater as Fairy Godmothers 9133724016_9a7d4c9b11_o.jpg|It's a Small World Dolls as Duloc Dolls KevinBird.jpg|Kevin as the Pied Piper Gina1988.jpg|Gina as Mister Geppetto thGPUG1VL6.jpg|Woodstock as the bird Fiona sings to Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoof Category:Female Style Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Shrek Spoofs Category:Trents gang spoofs